ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Journey Abroad
rank points after completing mission 2-1, i had to repeat mission 1-2 4 times in order to bypass davoi report and access this mission. --vm0d 17:38, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Or just buy Earth/Wind Crystals and trade them to the T.K. until your mission bar is full. --Athanios 02:36, 09 September 2007 (CDT) >>ORIGINALLY POSTED TO WINDURST MISSION 2-3 DISCUSSION PAGE<< MNK/NIN soloed this no problem. Buffed with Focus, Dodge, Utsusemi and Icarus Wing (not completely necessary in hindsight, but helps nonetheless), ate Sole Sushi, targeted Seeker, popped a Pamama Au Lait and entered the BC. Combo for about 100, hit Hundred Fists...eye was down about 20 seconds later. Dragon only hit me 4 times while engaged with the eye, for an average of about 40dmg per attack. Its ACC was not as bad when I was engaged directly with it and it was averaging about 35dmg per attack (its spikes were doing 10-12dmg per swing as well). I needed 5 HiPot+3's during the tangle with the Dark Dragon and was left with 281/589HP. When I redo this fight again for Sandy missions I think I'll try /war for a little more DEF vs. 3 shadows that I never bothered to recast. My gear for the fight was: Republic Knucks, Emp Pim, Spike Neck, Beetle+1 ear x2, Power Gi, Battle Gloves, Courage Ring x2, Nomad Mantle, Purple Belt, Republic Sub, Fed. Kyahan. Good luck! Hope this helps. ** Brewtus 11:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Soloable by 30 DRG/WHM with little difficulty. Duo'd War/Mnk & Mnk/War War had the best def so he went in first and got hate from both mobs. War & Mnk attacked eye. War used Mighty Strikes on eye. Eye killed, both attacked dragon. Mnk used Hundred Fists on dragon. Only 6 hi-pots total were used. He didn't poison us until right near the end, so no antidotes were used. The eye slept the Mnk right before dying, so Mnk's 2 hr was delayed until waking. When dragon was killed, War had hp in the orange range and Mnk had hp in the red but we survived. Wouldn't have been a problem had Mnk not been slept. Suggest using poison potions to prevent being slept. ~Zazhi, sylph Great Fight with the right group I recently completed this mission and had a great set-up. I did not duo but I did trio; War, Sam(me), Whm. It was very simple and would've gone a lot faster if my Meikyo Shisui was not down, oh well.. So the plan was to have the War on the dragon and me burn down the searcher (no issue at all) it went down pretty fast as well as the dragon. This fight is definitely duo-able just make sure you have some sort of heals or silence. My first attempt was a duo me as Sam/War and the other guy Nin/War (not a good choice if you ask me, but Oh well) I was easily able to kill the Searcher under 30sec with Meikyo Shisui but I also caused a lot of damage on the dragon so the NIN could not keep hate. It caused the wipe seeing how he couldn't handle his own. Anyways this is a great fight and the reward is nice! Record Setting Trio Very easily trio'd by a BLU/NIN (Shipoopi), SAM/NIN (Biddermen), BLM/WHM (Romabaseba). BLU started with Utsusemi: Ichi and then cast Sheep Song on the dragon. Whilst dragon was slept, solo'd the eye using Bludgeon and Headbutt. When eye went down switched target to dragon, SAM popped 2 hour (Meikyo Shisui) and used Tachi: Enpi x3 whilst BLU cast Bludgeon and BLM cast various elemental spells. Fight was over in a RECORD BREAKING (2 mins 30 secs) and HP never went below 200 for anyone. --Shampaz 02:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Shipoopi 06/06/2009 @ 03:00am (GMT) Summoner Soloable This can be soloed by a SMN/NIN with Utsusemi: Ichi and a Yagudo Drink for refresh. Use Utsusemi: Ichi and Summon Shiva before you get within aggro range and pop the Yagudo Drink. Aim Shiva at the Eye mob and use Astral Flow and use Diamond Dust on him, Ensure the dragon is in range. You maybe drawn in by the dragon but he appears to have a recast timer on this ability so you can just run out of his range and he won't use it again for another half a minute or so and Utsusemi should absorb any hits assuming the eye does not use an AoE spell at the same time (if he does you should still survive quite easily). Ensure that Diamond Dust hits both the dragon and eye. Get ready to recast shiva and stay at the very edge of the eyes casting range, the eye won't move and the dragon moves slowly making it easier to get in the second diamond dust, this time aim shiva at either mob but ensure she hits both with Diamond Dust, the eye should go down leaving the dragon. Once more resummon shiva once she dies and use Diamond dust once more should kill the dragon if not put him at low health. Meleeing him at this point should finish the job. Use utsusemi after you are drawn in each time and you should be fairly safe. Here is a video I made showing me doing this against Black Dragon. --R3sistance 16:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Both dragons duoable by PLD and DNC. DNC tanks dragon is the key, believe it or not, whilst the PLD kills the Eye, then both kill the dragon. Done many, many times for folks by Gibgezr and Caromie of Ramuh. Bring a holy water each, that's the only consumable needed.--Gibgezr 00:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Black Dragon :* Easily soloable or duoable by BLU/NIN using 1 Yagudo Drink. Cast Sheep Song to Sleep the dragon and kill the eye (Bludgeon works best) after the eye is dead, slept the dragon 1 more time to allow time to heal mp. Attack the dragon spamming Head Butt and Bludgeon and it will go down in no time. "Easily" doesn't apply to everyone. :* Easily duoed by WAR/THF and MNK/WAR using both 2-hours and a couple X-Potions. :* Duoed by MNK/WAR and SMN/WHM with MNK using Persikos au Lait and both using 2-hours. :* Duoed by SAM/WAR and BLM/WHM using both 2-hours. :*A RDM/NIN with some skill is able to solo this with no items. I have on many instances. :* Finally managed to solo on RDM/NIN last night, after running out of time on several tries. Dragon was immune to Para/Slow, but not Blind. Ran away from it to recast Utsusemi (draw in has a cooldown, and it is quite slow at chasing you even without gravity). :* Duoed by BST/NIN and BLM/WHM using quite a few potions, a couple ethers, 2 HQ crabs (may need 3, crab ended with less then 3% health) a little skill and a lot of luck. :* Duoed by BST/WAR and BLM/WHM using Yagudo Drink x1, Pear au Lait x2, Melon Pie x1, Boiled Crayfish x1, Potion +3 x1, Antidote x1, Fish Broth (Crab Familiar) x1, and Pet Food Beta Biscuit x2. :* Easy Duod by a PLD/WAR and RNG/WAR Using Hi-Potion x20 No 2hr used, Very Laid back fight, RNG kill eye while PLD kites dragon around, using Cure on the RNG when they need it. :* Soloed by THF/NIN using status bolts for healing and sleeping. :* Soloed by level 33 DNC/THF, taking searcher first and using only one Potion. Used Box Step, Drain Samba, Curing Waltz and Curing Waltz II. :* While the NPC fellow cannot be summoned for the fight, you can still call forth Trust NPCs which are a great help, not that with them beating the boss was that easy (THF32). Dark Dragon Duo'd- Rather smooth fight, Server= Quetzlcoatl. Players Involved= Roscoe + Boaarddaragon. Thanks to Fatal for grabbing Roscoe's reraiser at the last minute! We had a Blue Mage/Ninja (Boarrddaragon Windurst path. I was able to get multiple sands on one character, have him send to the other characters on my account. All I did was zone from the Metalworks after talking with the ambassador, zone back in and trade the sand. Saved a lot of time. --Dmaps (talk) 17:12, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Ciphers I received Halver and Semih ciphers during this mission even though I had already received them as a citizen of Windurst. --vm0d (talk) 06:36, September 12, 2015 (UTC)